When Two Different Worlds Collide
by cupcakegirl786
Summary: Ally,a shy,sweet girl who loves to write songs.But what happens if one day,she bumps into a boy,a boy named Austin Moon.What happens when she realizes that he can sing? How will there best friends react to them being friends? Will Austin release his inner Austin? Will Ally show the world who she really is? Please Read! Its my first Fan Fiction!
1. Monday Morning

**Hey Guys! This is my Fan fiction and all I can say is that I hope you like it and please can you write a review! Positive or Negative, it doesn't matter! Enjoy **

**Ally's POV**

Oh great! It's already Monday! I love going to School, it's the best! I was up all night writing a new song! What was I thinking! What if I woke up late and got late for school and ruined my perfect attendance! Today is going to be such a long day because of my day shift at Sonic Boom Lounge. Boring! I got ready for school, had my breakfast and had a little bit of time to finish my song.

_I'm the sun in your eyes_

_Yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise_

_But you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise_

_And you don't see me_

_I'm so agonized_

_That you don't see me_

I stopped singing and realised that i have to go now or I will get late for the bus!

"Bye Dad"

"Bye Honey, have a nice day and don't forget about your shift today!"

"Oh! I almost forgot my song book!"

**Trish's POV**

Where is Ally? She should be here by now! Usually she is not this late.

"I'm here! I'm here" Ally shouted while she was panting and trying to get her breath back.

Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for like an half an hour!

"Sorry, I…I… just woke up late this morning"

Yeh…


	2. Austin Monica Moon

**Austin's POV**

I walked through the school doors once again feeling like the nobody that I am! Don't get me wrong, I like learning; I just don't want to learn here, at this school! Nobody likes me, and it's been that way since Kindergarten. I was the one that they always picked one and was always called ugly, the one who got beaten up every day after school.

But there is always one thing that gets me through all this pain and that is music, it's the only thing that connects to me and actually no one in the world knows that I like it! All I do is either ignore everyone around me or just be rude to them, I mean that is the best way to react to this problem, right?

I sat down at my seat and just started doodling on my desk; even my teachers don't notice me or even care about me. As Mr Fennick was about to speak, a weird red headed guy nocked on the door. He was wearing striped tights and really weird shoes. He had a note in his hand and was about to read out loud.

"Is Austin Monica Moon in this class?"

I went bright red, why in the world did he say my middle name!

"I'm Austin Moon"

"OH, the Principal told me to bring you to him, something about a

Detention…"

I got up and made my way to the door and closed it. I followed the read headed dude to the Principal's Office.

**Well that's it for Chapter 2! Sorry if it is a small Chapter, but it is all about introducing Austin to the story and it is my first fan fiction! I will upload Chapter 3 very soon! Please Review **


	3. Strangers,Attics and Road Bumps

**Here you go guys! Chapter 3! I'm so happy because you guys have responded so quickly. Make sure you review and keep reading because there are going to be more twists and turns to this story **** Enjoy!**

**Austin's POV**

Why am I being sent to the Principal's Office? And more to the point, why in the world did he send red head to bring me to him? I know where the Office is you know!

There was an awkward silence which got louder and louder.

"Hey I'm Dez!"

I'm so shocked…he tried talking to me? Is it weird that I don't know how to respond?

"So are you having a nice Day?"

Why is he trying to communicate with me? Doesn't he know that if he tries to talk to me, he will be bullied by the populars! So, I just calmly responded "I advise you to not talk to me"

Wait, how does he know my middle name? Even the school doesn't even know that.

We arrived at the Principal's Office. He handed me the Detention and extra Homework! What's that about!

**Ally's POV**

_Lunch Time_

I went upstairs to the School attic. I always go there at Lunch time because it makes me feel more relaxed and I can really work on my songs. At first it was really dirty but I fixed up and now it's my favourite place in the world! No one ever comes up here besides me, well mostly because they don't know how to get up her!

So far, my song that I wrote was almost done and I decided to sing it and used my Guitar to figure out the tune.

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room_

_The one you never notice_

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky_

_Like a picture out of focus_

_I'm the sun in your eyes_

_Yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise_

_But you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise_

_And you don't see me_

_I'm so agonized _

_That you don't see me_

_You don't see me_

As I finished singing the song, I discovered that the whole place was covered with sheet music! And then a though came to mind. Why did I make up a silly excuse this morning? I just always wish someone would notice my the bell rang and my class was all the way across the school! And I had to put away all these sheets away in my locker, so I had to run!

**Austin's POV **

I hate this school! I hate it! I hate it! I felt like screaming. Well I don't want to get another detention for being late to class so I had to run because I need to show the Principal that stupid homework sheet he gave me!

I was running as fast as I could, but then I suddenly bumped into someone and fell straight to the ground. I got up as quickly7 as I can because I was so annoyed.

"Can't you watch where you're going? Are you blind?" I was surprised, the girl didn't even respond!

I realised that I was being really mean, so I helped her with the sheets but they were all muddled up with mine! But I dint care; I just picked up whatever I saw and ran!


	4. The Attic

**Well, here is Chapter 4! Thank you guys for responding so quickly to this story! I'm glad you guys like it! Please keep telling me what you think! There are many more surprises in this story **

**Ally's POV**

What just happened? I was running and I just bumped into this guy! He didn't even bother to help me. Well; there I was picking up all my music sheets. What a minute? Where is the second part of the song? Where is the sheet? It's got to be here somewhere! I couldn't find it but what I did find was some kind of Homework sheet. Oh no! I think I got my music sheets mixed up with the guy's homework! What am I going to! I need to find this guy. A guy named Austin Moon.

**Austin POV**

"Here…Here is my homework Mr Ronald" Yep I was so frightened. Mr Ronald (our head teacher) is so cruel! I gave the paper to him and it all went downhill from there!

"What in the world is this?"

"What? What do you mean? It the homework that you gave me"

"Oh really, so I told you to spend your lunchtime writing songs! Do you think I'm a fool?"

Fine! Here is a job for you. Come back here after school and help put some things in the schools attic, I've got a lot of work to do so I need you to do it for me!

He gave me back the sheet and told me to get out of the classroom! I swear I had done that homework sheet! The bell rang so I went back to my next class.

As I went down to the attic I saw a little corner with guitars, music sheets and so many other things! Who did these things belong to? Then it hit me! These are the same music sheets as the one I gave to Mr Ronald! There was no one else here so I decided to sing and play the guitar to the tune of the song. I was strumming the guitar softly and started singing.

_Break down the wall _

_Woah_

_Come on and give it everything you get_

_Take a chance, make a stand and_

_Break, Break, Break down the walls Woah_

_Break down the walls!_

_Oh here is another song._

_It's me, it's you_

_I know where not the same but we do what we do_

_It's you and it's me_

_And who says that we have to agree?_

_Cause I like what I like_

_And sometimes we collide_

Ok, all these songs are really good and for once I feel so happy. But I need to get my homework back so I need to find this person. A person who name is….Ally Dawson? Who is she? And then finally Mr Ronald's will tell me why I got the Detention.

**That's Chapter 4, wait and see Chapter 5. I will post it later on! Please tell me what you think! Positive or Negative thanks! **


	5. Your awesome at Singing!

**Hey guys! This is quite a long chapter but I guarantee you that it is very interesting! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them and please keep on posting them!**

**Austin's POV**

The school was all empty. There was no one on the street or anything. Then I realised that at the corner of the school Trent and his boys were hanging out. I had to be calm, I didn't want him to notice me or he will beat the life out of me. But it was too late, he and his gang had already notice me and were slowly walking towards me and then I knew that he was going to do something.

**Ally's POV**

My Dad's going to be really disappointed! My shift starts in like 10 minutes so I have to be home by then. But I cannot go until I find that song. There was only one place left to like and that was The Attic. However, it wasn't there either! Now what am I going to do! I slowly walked to my guitar and found a scrunched up piece of paper, it was a Detention slip.

I opened it up and it was Austin Moon's detention slip! That means he came down here! He had definitely got my song and I know that he is looking for me.

Well, I'm just going to have to find the song tomorrow but right now I have to go back to the Sonic Boom Lounge.

**Austin's POV**

I didn't even do anything wrong! And they just start hitting me! I was in too much pain to even **move, let alone hit back. I know that I am going to get him back someday.**

**Ally's POV**

I was walking out of the school when I saw this guy near the side of the school on the floor. I had no idea what he was doing there but it looked like he was in a lot of pain! I went up to help him.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't reply. I helped him up and I realised that he was the same guy that bumped into me earlier today! I was shocked but happy that I found him. I helped him up and took him to the nearest bench so he can sit down and so we can sort things out.

**Austin's POV**

Why Is this girl helping me? It's nice of her and for once somebody has actually tries to make me happy even though I'm in a lot of pain! She looks really familiar!

"What a minute! You're the girl that bumped into me earlier today and because of you I got my homework messed up with your songs and I got Detention!"

She went silent for a minute and then spoke.

"I'm really sorry that I am the reason you got Detention, I really am. Lets go upstairs and get it. I kept in….."

"In….? Where did you put it!"

"Ok, I left it in the attic. Well lets go Austin!"

How does she know my name? One minute we were sitting down then suddenly we were running up the school stairs! Finally we arrive at the attic.

"Ok now let me find it, oh man! I'm going to get so late!"

While she was looking for the sheet in the other room, I picked up the guitar and started playing it and started to sing one of her songs.

_Uh-ooh oh oh_

_Uh-ooh oh oh oh_

_Sometimes, I get in my own way_

_I need someone to say_

_"Hey, what are you thinking?"_

_Your words, they're always just in time_

_Just like a perfect rhyme_

_Like, you're not even trying (Ooh)_

_Like pieces of a puzzle_

_Without each other,_

_We're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey (Hey), I will always stay_

_By your side forever_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey (Hey), there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)_

_'Cause we're better together_

**Ally's POV**

I was looking for the guy's homework, when I heard a voice, not just a voice but someone strumming a guitar softly. I hide behind the door of the other room and peaked out slightly to see who was singing and then my eyes lit up! I went sprinting in to the room!

"Oh, sorry! I was just testing it out! I hope you don't mind?

"You were singing! And…And...You. You were playing the guitar!

"I'll just put it down…."

"No! Keep singing! Please, for me, I will sing with you!

**Austin's POV**

I was a little freaked out but was really happy because someone had just complimented me! But I kept on singing and she started singing with me!

_(Oh) Like the waves need the sand to crash on_

_(Oh) Like the sun needs a world to shine on_

_(Oh) You're the bright side of every day_

_Me without you just isn't the same (Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

We both got lost in the music and the time! We started to dance and had just let go of all the problems!

_It's not the same_

_Better, we're better_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_We're better together_

_Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)_

_By your side forever (Ever)_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey (Hey), there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_We're better together_

_Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)_

_By your side forever (Ever)_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey (Hey), there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_We're better together_

There was silence for about a minute or two.

"You're really talented! What's your name?"

"Ally…Ally Dawson"

"Well hello there, I'm Austin Moon! How about we hang out some time"

She smiled, which made me smile. She made me feel special!

"I'll think about it, visit the Sonic Boom Lounge sometime"

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! I will update it soon! But I might be a little busy because of school!**


	6. Smoothies and Red Heads!

**Chapter 6! Enjoy! Please keep telling me what you think! Love you guys! **

_Tuesday Lunch Time _

**Trish's POV**

I tried calling Ally yesterday after school but she wouldn't pick up! What is up with her! The cafeteria food is the worse by the way; don't even get me started with their vegetables! Oh Yay! The cafeteria has a special on smoothies and large slushes! I grabbed my lunch tray and started to walk to a table when a suddenly saw a fight and I so wanted to check it out! But I had so many things in my hand! So I quickly walked backwards to the table.

Suddenly, some stupid red headed weirdo bumped into me and I fell straight to the ground and my lunch was all over my clothes! And my smoothie spilt all over his face. I felt so embarrassed! I quickly got up.

"Can't you watch were you're going!" I felt so angry that people could her me shouting from the end of the school!

"Ahh! Face….Face freeze! IT'S SO COLD!"

The guy was running out of the cafeteria and he almost tripped me over! I'm so going to get the guy for that! He bumped into the wrong person!

_At the Sonic Boom Lounge_

**Ally's POV**

"Bye and Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom Lounge!"

I am so bored! My shift ends in like 5 minutes but I don't know what to do today! I was cleaning the main desk, when a guy in a plain black hoodie approached me.

"Hi, can I help you with something?

He took of the Hoodie and I realised that it was Austin! He has suddenly brought a smile onto my face.

"Hey, Ally. I was wondering if your done with your shift, maybe you could go out with me to get a smoothie? And I also wanted to ask if…..

"If..?"

"If you could help me with my dream!"

**(A/N) Well that's it for now! Tell me what you guys think about this chapter! And what might have Austin got Detention for? Did he really deserve it? Are Austin and Ally now officially friends? And what about Dez and Trish? I will update it soon!**


End file.
